The High Society
by BubbleBlue19
Summary: Townsville High is separated into two categories: The Normals and the Elites. Boomer is an outsider that hardly talks to anyone, but when paired with Brick, Buttercup, Blossom and Butch for a video project that may all change. The project topic? Turning Boomer into an elite by the end of the school year AND snagging Bubbles Sinclair, queen of the Elites. MAJOR BOOMBLES. BxB RxR GxG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff boys or any affiliation with the series.

**Just as sort of a background to the story, all of the Powerpuff girls will NOT be siblings in this story and the Rowdyruff boys will not be either! They are also do NOT have super powers and none of them have really talked to each other. **

The sun was peaking over the horizon of Townsville on September 2nd, 2014; also the first day for Townsville High. Students were rising out of there beds to prepare for the day. But this story is about six of those students that are brought together.

Buttercup Henderson shifted in her bed, hoping to god that she had one more day of freedom. Only to have that thought washed away by her younger brother, Blake, "Buttercup! Dad says you have to get up if you want to be on time!" he yelled while banging his fist on the door. He may be twelve but he was a consistent as a toddler.

Buttercup grumbled and lifted her head out from under the blankets. "Alright already, I'm up!" she yelled back. The banging stopped. She looked at her phone, 7:34 a.m. She had school at 8:00 so she got out of bed and put on some dark jeans and a tight grey sweatshirt. The only makeup she really used was eye makeup unless she had a blemish, but that's all she really needed.

As she applied her mascara, she couldn't help but notice her almost lime green eyes. She would also get teased in school for having "cat-eyes" but it didn't bother her that much. She attempted to put her choppy, jet black, shoulder length hair into a ponytail but half of it fell out. _I suppose its a hair down day again. _She grabbed her backpack and an apple from the island in the kitchen, then went out to her car, a black Volkswagen Jetta. The clock in her car read 7:51. _Just in time._

Bubbles Sinclair was woken by the sunshine that flowed into her room. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched as she brought herself to get of bed. She checked her phone, it read 7:20. She immediately went in her bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was done and her hair was blow dried, she began to brush it. Her hair was down to her mid-back and a light, golden blonde with some faint waves. Deciding to keep her hair down today, she put on a white v-neck short sleeve shirt, her tight, light blue capri jeans and her white pumps.

Being one of the most popular girls in school with being captain of the cheerleading squad, the event planner for the school, and being considered an "elite" in Townsville basically made her an "untouchable" in all aspects of the high school food chain. Her family having a large advertising company also helped her in maintaining her status. She knew that was why people treated her how they did, but she couldn't bear the thought of being forgotten. She shook the thoughts from her head, grabbed her blueberry and banana shake from her housekeeper, Lola, and drove off in her white, E-Class Coupe by Mercedes Benz.

Butch Hyland rolled off onto the floor, as did his phone that fell along with him and landed on his chest. "Fuck." he said to himself as he coughed from the impact, he then glanced at the phone that had just fallen. The time was 7:47. Normally he would just not get up until he felt like it, but it was the first day and he couldn't afford to miss it. He smelt the black shirt that he was wearing. _Not terrible, a spritz of cologne should make it tolerable._ He grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans from a nearby chair and his black Nikes.

Butch wasn't the type to put effort in his looks, except for his hair, which he took enough time to spike perfectly before he bolted out the door. He was the school's known "bad boy" which was basically another entry into the "elite" of the school without actually being one, or at least denying to admit it. His parents were well off money-wise so that was a perk, but he didn't flaunt it like others at the school did.

He was also known as Townsville High's biggest player, a new girlfriend every week, a bundle of them falling over him, it was basically typical in the life of Butch Hyland. His commitment skills were practically non-existent, even though he had new girlfriend constantly, it didn't stop him from being unfaithful. He wouldn't dare admit that he had those commitment issues though, those thoughts were then clouded by the cloud of smoke from his motorcycle as he raced towards school.

Blossom Turner looked at her phone as the sun finally peaked through the blinds in her room, the time was 7:18. She had been up for almost an hour now, reviewing the syllabus for each of her new classes. Being prepared was something she always prided herself in being organized and well put together. She was often ridiculed in school for being a "suck up" or a "teacher's pet" but she didn't mind, it paid to be attentive.

She pushed up the brim of her glasses as they began to fall down her nose. _I suppose it's time to get ready, after all there is a reason why I work so hard._ Her bangs hung just above her eyes, which were a light pink. She had looked into it, considering she didn't suffer from albinism, it was a birth defect that was incredibly rare; she felt like it connected her with her love of science and sci-fi movies even more. She then pulled her fiery red, elbow length hair in a high pony tail.

Blossom could feel a colder breeze coming from the window, so she grabbed a light pink cardigan to put over her white tank top and then put on her dark pink pleated skirt with matching flats. Her lifestyle was, average to put it in a word, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. She continued to tell herself that as she started her walk to Townsville High.

Brick Lancaster felt something poking at his shoulder, he quickly swatted it away. "Brick!" said a whiney voice. "I have to go! And you should get up too!" He didn't feel like talking, especially to the likes of Jessica DiMarco this early in the day, so he simply nodded in acknowledgement. Shortly after he heard the click of his door shutting. _Thank god. It's about time._ He had been awake for at least twenty minutes, just pretending to sleep so she wouldn't insist on cuddling. He looked at his phone which read 7:38, giving him enough time to at least take a quick shower.

Brick then put on a red Henley shirt with some regular blue jeans and a pair of maroon Sperry's. Then topping off his outfit with his red baseball cap backwards to pull back his shaggy red hair. He then headed downstairs and grabbed some Cocoa Puffs from the cupboard. "Mom!" he yelled, "You leave yet?" No response was heard. "I guess so." He said to himself. Being the kid to a wealthy business woman had it's benefits, but he would give it up just to see his mom for more than an hour a day.

The wealth obviously caused him to be an "elite" which he embraced, it's not like he didn't mind the attention. Even if he wasn't as wealthy, he would still be popular by being the captain of the football team and student body president, as well as being considered on of the best looking guys in the school. He was pretty good in school too, his test scores are practically off the charts, but he held back in classes, he's not sure if could handle the ridicule he sees and puts on the smart kids in his classes.

After he finished his breakfast and receiving multiple texts from Jessica asking to meet up later he hopped into his red BMW X6 M and sped off to school to try and at least make the bell.

Boomer Beckman was absorbed in his computer screen, typing vigorously and barely breaking his trance. Noticing the sun starting to rise, he looked at the time that was shown in the top right corner of his computer, 7:16 was the time. He had been awake for approximately two hours now, trying to write something, anything that could switch him into creative writing class that required an outstanding piece to even be considered. He finally had something that would at least give him a chance, it was a poem, which wasn't exactly what, he normally did, but it was about her. By "her" he didn't mean a girlfriend or anything like that, he's pretty sure that he's never even talked to a girl before. When he was referring to "her" he meant Bubbles Sinclair, the ultimate definition of perfection, at least to him she was.

He printed the final copy of his poem, ready to turn in for one last shot. He then adjusted his light blonde hair to swoop on his head. Just to be slightly disheveled by the dark blue sweatshirt he pulled over his head, followed by him roughly putting on the light blue jeans and dark blue Vans that were sprawled on the floor. Boomer truly did care how he looked, but he felt no one else did; he did sort of avoid people as well as any form of confrontation all together, so that didn't help his social skills either.

Honestly, his life was perfect outside of school; his parents were still together, they had a successful law firm together, and his family was incredibly wealthy. If he talked to people, he definitely wouldn't mention it, he even pleaded his parents not to mention it around town. To enforce the issue, he took the bus everyday just to put on the front that he was as completely average as they come

The students of Townsville High flowed into the quad; the separation between the elites and the normals was distinct. The elites sat at the tables on the top of the steps, while the rest scattered below.

Stares were given as Bubbles and the rest of the "Main Six" filed to their appropriate seating above the steps. Buttercup tried her best not to get caught by the stares of the onlookers as she filed in behind them, to sit at a table towards the edge.

The stares continued to be given as each elite walked in, eventually Brick did. He sauntered in, a wide smile growing on his face as he felt the stares on him heighten to almost everyone in the surrounding area. Blossom put her head down as she avoided the glares from several girls for getting in the way of their view, to sit on a bench on a far side of the quad.

Butch then entered, he didn't walk to the stairs, he never did. He never admitted that he was an elite either, which he obviously was. The elites still treated him like one though, basically calling it out as a bad boy thing. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, just went to lean on the pillar between the two divided areas.

Boomer entered, timing it perfectly with the bell, which is what he had planned.

The school days were more uneventful than one might assume at Townsville High, at least the were, until the last period of the day in the class of Mass Media Productions. This class was definitely not filled with students who were interested in the subject, very few actually.

"I know you were all expecting this class to be an easy A, well that is not the case." said Ms. Monroe in a very stern voice. "However, the only homework you will be receiving from me is a terms sheet every two weeks." The room immediately lost it's fear, until she spoke again. "Now since this is a year long class and since pretty much everyone in this room has no connection at all, there will not be any finals in this class. Just ONE project that counts for about 90% of your final grade." The frustration and the anxiety of the room was growing with every sentence that came out of her mouth. "There are twenty-five students in this class so the room will be divided into five groups of five. But I will be assigning those groups."

Ms. Monroe went around the room assigning the groups at whim. "And finally the last group! We are left with Brick, Buttercup, Blossom, Butch, and Boomer is it?" quizzically towards Boomer, who only nodded quickly. "Alright well now you have time to discuss the video project! And I suggest to start right away!" she gleefully stated as she went back to her desk.

The tension of the group was high, very high. Blossom looked at each member of the group, her irritation seems to grow as she scanned each member. Brick looked unsure of how to handle the new, and very awkward situation. Buttercup was just trying to avoid eye contact with anyone all together. Butch well, he was practically asleep with the amount of disinterest he found in the situation. Boomer just continued to keep his head down.

Blossom broke the silence, "Okay so I know we don't exactly know each other, but we need to pick a topic because I am NOT failing this class just because you all refuse to interact." Her tone was very harsh and she received several glares in return.

"Well what do you suggest then Princess Perfect?" Butch said with a snarl and a sense of disgust in his voice.

"Glad you asked!" said Blossom, "I was thinking a documentary! Like the journey of the Academic Decathlon to Nationals!" she said her idea in an incredibly cheerful tone.

"Snore." Brick chimed in, "Unless the goal is to bore everyone in this class, then I suggest no. And I definitely don't think that will get you the 'A' you desperately desire." he finished while smirking at Blossom. She scoffed in response.

Buttercup built up the confidence to attempt a pitch, "How about an experiment?" she said with question obvious in her voice. Brick and Butch gave confused looks at her. "I mean like testing a theory, such as if we give a girl on the chess team an extreme makeover, would she be popular?"

"I like it." said Butch, much to everyone's surprise. "But not that exact one, a little bit too "She's All That" for me if you get what I'm saying."

"I vote yes on that." said Brick, "We could do something really cool with that idea." he said with a beaming smile.

"What do you think?" Blossom questioned as she turned to Boomer, looking for a response. He immediately froze. "Hello?" Blossom said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry." Boomer said as practically forced the word out of his mouth. "I think it's a good idea too, but I don't know what we should do for the experiment." he said in a quiet voice.

The group nodded as the all tried to process that they actually heard him speak more than two words.

"What about you?" Brick said while motioning to Boomer.

"What about him?" Blossom asked, question filling her voice.

"How about we do an experiment on becoming an elite, from the bottom. While achieving goals and such while maintaining the status." Brick explained to the group.

"That's fucking genius." Butch said while a hint of excitement and amusement in his voice.

"I think that's a great idea! But would you be okay with that?" She said to Boomer who was still trying to take in the discussion that was happening.

"Better question!" stated Blossom, "Could we even do that? Like is that possible?"

"I'd be okay with it." Boomer finally spoke up.

"Perfect! It's settled, topic chosen." said Brick with his face full of pride and relief.

"Hold on there football," said Blossom in a snarky tone, "What do we need to do to even accomplish this?!"

"Look red," Brick retorted, "It's actually quite simple, first we need to enhance his look, then it'll create an allure with the elites, gaining at least some social status, then date an elite at least for a little bit, keep going to parties and appearing untouchable, and he's got it in the bag!" he said in a tone that sounded slightly condescending towards Blossom.

"It's actually pretty helpful that he's in our group Blossom." Buttercup said as she could tell the Blossom was annoyed by just his presence. "Same with Butch, they're in with them already so they know what we need to do!"

"I'm not in with them." Butch said in an irritated tone.

"Yeah sure Butch." Buttercup said. "So you guys already know what is needed for the look, so how about the girl, like the main girl that is contributing to this rise of popularity?"

"Good call Butters!" Butch said in a more interested tone. "I think we should aim for one of the six, his popularity would be practically permanent!"

"He does have a point with that one." Blossom admitted. "So Boomer, out of the six, who would you chose?"

Stunned by the sudden questioning, Boomer said, "Well I'm not sure about choosing one.."

"How about you rank them from #1 to #6. One being your top choice, six being the last." Brick pitched with a shrug.

"I think that'd be good, that way we won't be dismissing the others if they have an interest." Butch said.

"Alright then," Blossom started, "Who would you like to be with the most Boomer?"

"Well um.. I'm not sure exactly.." he said sheepishly

"Okay fess up Boomer. You think one of them is practically a goddess, who is it?" Butch encouraged.

"Umm… I guess Bubbles Sinclair." he replied, feeling a slight weight come off his shoulders for admitting this to someone, or rather several someone's.

"Hot." Butch said in approval.

"Nice choice Boomer, real nice actually. " Brick said in agreement to Butch's words.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way, second?" Blossom asked.

"Katie Clayton I suppose." he answered.

"Okay then, third?" asked Blossom.

"Bethany Mathers." Boomer replied.

"Well this is actually going better than expected, fourth?" Blossom asked.

"Umm… I don't know… AnnaLeigh Thompson I guess." Boomer said.

"Fifth?" Blossom Asked.

"Uhh… Paige Preston." replied Boomer.

"Okay so we have a lineup!" Blossom announced. "First Choice Bubbles Sinclair, second is Katie Clayton, third is Bethany Mathers, fourth is AnnaLeigh Thompson, fifth is Paige Preston and sixth is Hannah Krewlski."

"Sounds good!" Brick said in approval towards the plan.

"Alright so tomorrow in class we can discuss the new look, then after school we can actually do this new look, and I have a few cameras so we can get some footage of the process!" Blossom said with excitement.

The bell then rang.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow then." Buttercup said as they parted.

"Yeah, until tomorrow." Boomer said as he exited the room. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff boys or any affiliation with the series.

** 456- **Blossom and Buttercup are more middle-class! In this chapter it will go more in depth with their place. And Buttercup is more of the loner/rebel type than anything! And thank you! :)

**Holy- **Thank you so much! And I'll check it out! :)

**TheHiddenGenius-** I know.. I realized that like right after I published it, but I'll make her more in character, I promise! And thank you! :)

**Guest- **That's a great idea! I'll definitely use that! And thank you very much! :)

**8:07 a.m. - Townsville High**

Boomer shuffled into school, his head drooping from the lack of sleep. All he could think about last night was the project, how terrifying it will all be. It was still all he could think about, it hadn't even come close to leaving his mind

He then bumped into someone. "Oh Boomer I was just looking for you!" said Ms. Handrick, the teacher for the exclusive creative writing class. Boomer's chest swelled up. _This was it. Please let me into the class PLEASE. _"Your piece was phenomenal Boomer! I was very impressed. I already switched your third hour English class with mine, I look forward to seeing you!" She said cheerfully as she blended with the swarm of oncoming students.

**10:18 a.m. - Townsville High (3rd Hour)**

When Boomer entered the classroom of his creative writing class, his eyes scanned for a familiar face. He expected to find Blossom or maybe even Brick, but he could not find a familiar face out of the fifteen other students. That was until he was taken in by stunning blue eyes, only one person had eyes of that color, and that was Bubbles Sinclair. He had never had a class with her, ever. So this was the moment of his fantasies, he never thought that'd he ever be this close to her in his entire life.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Handrick, "Boomer," she said in a hushed tone, "Everyone read the pieces that got them into this class yesterday," His heart beat instantly shot up, he felt as though he was going to pass. "But your piece was more _personal_ to someone in this class, I'm just going to let it slide today." He breathed a sigh of relief, if that had happened he would've been an even bigger outcast than he already was.

Ms. Handrick took to the front of the room, "Alright class we have one more student joining us today, this is Boomer Beckman and why don't sit by.. hmm… how about the seat behind Bubbles!"

He walked over to his new seat behind Bubbles, she was staring out the window, this was probably his only opportunity to get this close of a look at her. She was wearing a white tank top and jean shorts that showed just off her sun-kissed skin. Her long hair was in two perfect, low pig-tails. _I like pig-tails._

**2:41 p.m. - Townsville High (8th Period)**

It was suddenly the last period of the day. The five members of the group were now together to discuss the plan.

"You know," Boomer was the first to speak, which was shocking enough, "Why don't we do this experiment with Blossom or Buttercup? Not trying to offend you or anything but why me?"

"Ouch." Buttercup said, "But it's really simple. I could care less if I'm an 'elite' or not. You on the other hand have probably wanted to be next to Bubbles Sinclair since grade school."

"I'm very focused on my studies, do you seriously think I would give that up just for a few parties and a lunch spot? I don't think so." said Blossom in a slightly offended tone.

"They're both lying, they would love it and they know it," said Brick, "But I said you in the first place because I know that your family is loaded."

Boomer's eyes widened in shock. He had been so careful to keep this all a secret. "How- Why do you think that?" Boomer said, trying to keep his composure.

The others looked at Brick as this news was stunning for all of them. "Okay Boomer, I was skipping class last year and saw your dad drop you off at school in a fucking Bentley, so don't even try to deny it."

"Why would you hide that?!" Blossom practically yelled. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? You can be friends with respected people, you can have a car and nice things, and you can go to any fucking school you want because you can pay for it! All of you wonder why I always try so hard, it's because I need as much scholarship money as I can get because I'm stuck with only a mom that owns a flower shop!" Blossom finished her statement with a red face and was breathing heavy.

"She's fucking right." said Buttercup, "You have no reason to fucking hide this when it will only benefit you. I bet your parents are still together too?" Boomer was trying his best to avoid eye contact. "Wow. You really don't have a fucking thing to complain about do you?" She said as she scoffed and tried to hold in her anger.

"Anything you have to say?" Butch said, actually feeling sympathy for being bitched at.

"I kept this a secret because of what's expected. All of the elites, they have a title or some type of accomplishment behind them, I don't. There's nothing special about me. I'm okay in school, I'm okay in sports, and I am the least sociable person I can think of. Basically, I''m too much of a disappointment to be an elite." Boomer said in a shaky voice, afraid of the outcome.

"Now I feel like an asshole." Buttercup said with her head slightly down.

"I too feel as though I jumped to conclusions." Blossom said in a saddened tone.

"Well…" Butch started, "At we know why Blossom is named after a flower…" The whole group started to giggle, then the laughter grew.

"Haha you are hilarious Butch, but now that we know this, it's actually a great advantage!" Blossom said. "Now you'll at least be able to maintain your status."

"That's what I was saying!" Brick said, "But we seriously need to figure out where we're going to get him new clothes."

"The mall?" Butch said in a confused voice.

"Really? No shit." Buttercup retorted, "He meant like what stores? What look are we going for? That stuff!"

"I liked you better yesterday when you weren't so salty." Butch quipped back at her.

"I was always salty." she replied.

"Oh please, do tell!" Butch said while getting in her face.

"That's enough flirting you two." Brick interrupted. "Any input from the rest of the group?" He said while looking at Blossom and Boomer.

"Can't I just dress normal?" Boomer asked, "Like upscale normal? Is that a thing?" he asked with interest.

"I guess yeah, so what stores?" Brick asked the rest of the group. All he got in response was blank stares. "Does seriously no one in this store know where to shop for normal guy clothing?" Still silence.

"I guess that's a 'no' in response to your question." Butch said.

"Well that's just great," said Buttercup, "Now what?"

"Now," Brick started, "I make a call."

**3:23 p.m. - Townsville High (8th Period)**

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end of Brick's phone.

"Yeah Bubbles, it's Brick. Look a need to ask you a question." Brick replied.

"I'm not really interested in going out with you if that's what you were saying.." Bubbles replied.

"Ouch." Butch said in the background. The rest of the group laughed at the situation while Brick just glared.

"Uhh yeah that wasn't really it, I have a friend who wants to get some new 'normal' clothes, where would you suggest?" Brick said in response

"Umm… okay? I guess I would suggest Buckle, American Eagle maybe, Scotch and Soda, Lacoste… that's all I can really think of for guy clothes.. Is this seriously the only reason you called me?" Bubbles replied.

"Yeah! So thanks for the help Bubbles! Bye!" Brick said then hung up.

"Alright well that was really cute." said Buttercup, "But we have another issue, are we all going out together…?"

"Yeah that might be a problem…" said Butch.

"How is that a problem?" said Blossom in a tone that was slightly offended.

"Because red," started Butch, "If we're seen together, people will notice and it could start questioning."

"Okay so then what?" Boomer asked.

"We get disguises, at least I think we should." Buttercup said.

"Alright then! Butch and I will meet you guys at the mall right after school, you okay with taking them Buttercup?" Brick said as an option

"Yeah that's fine." replied Buttercup.

"Alright! See you guys in like 15 minutes." Blossom said as they exited the room when the bell rang.

**3:44 p.m. - Townsville Mall Parking Lot**

The Townsville Mall was flourishing with the city. Deciding to meet at the entrance, the group came together.

Buttercup had a grey, slouchy hat in her car and decided to put that over most of her hair. Blossom put on a baseball cap and a hoodie that Buttercup also had in the car. Boomer stayed in his regular clothes since we would be changing out of them anyways. Brick put on a sweatshirt and put the hood over his head. Butch put a baseball hat on backwards and kept his sunglasses on.

"Well," Buttercup started, "We look like we're just going to steal stuff now."

"But we aren't Buttercup!" Blossom said in a sort of motherly tone.

"Just pointing that out.." Buttercup said in response.

**8:04 p.m. - Townsville Mall Parking Lot**

"That was _way_ too much shopping in that small of a time period." Butch said as each member of the group had at least six shopping bags in their arms.

"For once, I will agree. That was ridiculous." Buttercup agreed, plopping the bags in the trunk of her car.

"I thought it was kind of fun!" Blossom said, "And we got tons of great transformation footage, so it wasn't completely ridiculous." The tired group shrugged in slight agreement.

"So we'll follow you guys then?" Brick asked while motioning to Boomer, Blossom and Buttercup.

"Wait, what?" Boomer asked.

"Well we do need to go to your house dude, just to figure out shit for tomorrow." Butch cut in.

"And we're all a little curious as to what you've been hiding." Buttercup said in a sing-song voice as she handed Boomer the keys.

**8:23 p.m. - Beckman House**

"Before we go inside," Butch started as the stood in front of Boomer's House. "We need to check out your ride. Because there is absolutely no fucking way you don't have some type of car with a house this size."

Boomer sighed, feeling like fighting it wouldn't do anything. He walked up to his garage with the group in tow, punched in the code of the keypad and the door rose. In the garage was six cars, six _very_ nice cars. From the left was a Silver Porsche Panamera, a Matte Black Maserati Granturisimo, a White Aston Martin Rapide, a Black Bentley Continental GT Speed, a Black Maybach Excelero, and a Grey Rolls Royce Ghost.

"What the fuck?" Buttercup said. "The is the most expensive room I have ever been in."

"Are these all like options for you?" Brick said as he gazed at the Maybach in pure excitement.

"Not really," Boomer started, "The Maybach is like basically off limits altogether, and my mom's car is the Porsche, my dad has the Bentley, and I mean I'd have to ask but the rest are yeah, I guess they are."

"Honestly, I don't know anything about cars in the slightest, but this is pretty impressive." Blossom said.

"Get used to it Boomer! Once Bubbles sees this, her panties will be flying across the room!" Butch yelled, "So can we come inside?"

**8:43 p.m. Beckman House**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Boomer shouted as him and the group stood before the staircase. The others just looked around the house, the art in the area, family photos, the works.

"Boomer, I wasn't expecting you get home this late." said Boomer's father, who came in with a white button up and dress straight pants. He looked very similar to Boomer, his hair was only slightly darker and his face was just a slightly different shape. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were bringing people over! I'm David Beckman, my wife, Victoria isn't home right now she's in a meeting but please make yourselves comfortable."

"Are you David Beckman as in Beckman Law Firm?" Blossom asked.

"Why yes that's me, and you are..?" David asked with actual interest.

"Blossom Turner, my mother owns the flower shop downtown, The Tilted Tulip." Blossom replied with confidence.

"Oh yes! Delightful shop, your mother owns a great business." David replied. Blossom smiled to herself.

"I'm Brick Lancaster, nice to meet you sir." Brick said with an extended hand for a handshake.

"Amy's son! Very nice to meet you as well." David said in return.

Buttercup stepped up, "I'm Buttercup Henderson, my dad own's the auto parts shop on Green Blvd."

"I thought you seemed familiar, he does nice work, very impressive actually!" David said to her.

"And I'm Butch Hyland, my dad owns Hyland Construction and my mom is the head of Valley National Bank." Butch extended his hand as well.

"Well your parents sure now how to run businesses I'll say!" David replied, very enthusiastically about his son's visitors. "But I'll let you guys be, nice to meet all of you!"

All of the group said some type of farewell to Boomer's dad. Then all faced Boomer.

"Your dad is fucking hot." said Buttercup with lust all across her face.

"Thanks… so are we going in my room or…?" Boomer asked, trying to remember how he had left his room that morning.

"Yep! Definitely!" Blossom said as she pulled out the video camera from her bag.

Boomer wouldn't deny it, he had a pretty big room and it's not like it didn't satisfy him. It had a large television, multiple books, almost every type of video game console, and his room had a very large skylight above his bed, which saw the night sky perfectly.

"Dude if girls knew about this earlier, you would be getting laid just for the view!" Butch said as he plopped on the bed.

"Yeah because that's the goal in life, obviously." Buttercup said while rolling her eyes and looking at Boomer's collection of DVDs.

"Well baby, I'm not sure that you would know but about that. But if you want we can take a little ride to pound-town later." Butch said to Buttercup with a wink.

"That was actually pretty disgusting." Blossom said to the situation as she made sure the camera got every inch of Boomer's room.

"For once I'll agree with red on that." Brick said. "But seriously Boomer, this is great. Like this could not get any more perfect for what we're trying to do here."

"Got that right!" Butch exclaimed, "I'd be surprised if Bubbles' panties didn't drop immediately as she walks into this room."

"I think you have a problem referencing Bubbles' panties at every opportunity." Blossom said in response. "I mean really, you're making Boomer feel uncomfortable." The group looked as they saw Boomer's face turned to a crimson color.

"What can I say? It's a gift. But seriously how you can you not think about it? I mean it is one of the few elite panties that I haven't had the pleasure of coming into contact with." Butch retorted.

The thought of Bubbles made Boomer's heart quicken, that it was now even a possibility that she could be in his room.

"So enough of that. Boomer, Me and Butch will meet you in the parking lot at 7:50 tomorrow morning, dress to fucking impress kid." Brick said.

"Then what?" Boomer asked, anxiety clear in his voice.

"Dude, chill. I'll be with you the entire time, it's going to be fine. Anyways, after that we'll walk into the quad, Butch will go off and do whatever Butch does, you and I will go and sit at my table on the stairs." Brick replied.

"What?! Me sit on the steps?" Boomer asked, obviously overwhelmed.

"Yeah Boomer, if you want to be an elite, you sit on the steps." Brick answered. "But we should all get going, you need your rest. See you tomorrow Boomer, remember at 7:50."

The group dispersed, leaving Boomer ultimately alone to anticipate the day to come.

**7:51 - Townsville High Parking Lot**

_The is going to be so fucking terrible, I'm going to make a fool of myself and that'll be the end of it. It'll all be over._

"Not bad actually." Brick said as he inspected Boomer's outfit choice which was a dark blue v-neck and dark tan shorts.

"So you ready?" Butch asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Boomer replied.

_This is so terrifying. I can hardly breath right now and I feel like my heart is going to drop into my stomach. The adrenaline is incredible though, I can see why Brick enjoys this walk so much. Oh god, it's the six, right there, and they're looking at me. They're probably wondering who the fuck I think I am for doing this. And her… she looks great, which isn't surprising. But for once she's not ignoring me._

_She's looking at me, but not in confusion or intrigue like the rest, or just wondering who the fuck I am. She's looking at me as if to say, 'You're doing okay.' Or I'm just insane, but for some reason, that look she gave, whatever it was, was reassuring. _

**I'll be honest, this might be terrible. But it's mostly just a fill in the blank chapter, and it's 3:00am right now as I'm finishing this so I'm sorry if this really sucks. But thank you all for reading this and giving me feedback! I really appreciate all of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff boys or any affiliation with the series.

— -

**LolaBelle loves KittyKats-** Thank you very much! And yeah I thought it would give more of a visual on what they look like! But thank you and I hope you continue to follow the story!

**SpoilSuggaPrincess- **Thank you very much! I'm happy that you pressed!

**Guest- **Thank you so much! I really love hearing that!

**TheHiddenGenius- **Thank you so much!

—-

**September 3, 2014 - 7:55 a.m. Townsville High (The Elite Steps)**

Boomer was just sitting there with the rest of the Brick's friends. They acknowledged him occasionally, but they mostly just couldn't stop staring at him. The Six continued to stare at him too, in fact everyone was staring at him now that he looked around. He noticed that Bethany, Paige, and Hannah had gotten up from their table and began walking to class, leaving Katie, AnnaLeigh, and Bubbles. They seemed to be having a discussion about something, but still looking at him. The bell then rang.

—-

**10:20 a.m. Townsville High (3rd Period)**

The day had been different for Boomer, more people have talked to him today than in his entire life. It was even just the elites, people who weren't even that high on the social ladder decided to talk to him, like buying a stock before it skyrockets as Brick put it.

Boomer took his seat in the room, then Bubbles walked in. She was wearing black Keds, black yoga pants, and a light blue tank top with her hair in a high pony tail. Absolutely stunning, not the privileged stunning that she normally looked, but a stunning that basically said her alarm didn't go off this morning.

"Boomer right?" Bubbles interrupted his fantasy of herself as she spoke to Boomer.

It took him a while to get over his own words, "Yeah, you- Bubbles, you're Bubbles." he was finally able to spit out. _Congratulations Boomer you were able to say her name. _

"Yes, that's me." Bubbles replied with a small smile on her face, and her light blue eyes shimmering from the sunlight. "So, question for you… actually a couple of questions if you don't mind." she said while flashing a large smile with her pearly whites as sort of a guarantee that she could get him to answer the questions.

"Yeah, sure." Boomer answered nervously. _Shit, she's going to ask me what the hell I'm doing. It's over, before it hardly even started._

"Why don't you talk more?" she asked much to Boomer's surprise. "I mean like, I really don't see you talk to anyone, so how did you, Brick and Butch become friends?"

_This is it Boomer, don't say anything to blow your cover. You have to be prepared with the perfect answer. _"Well I don't normally find anyone interesting enough to talk to." Boomer answered with a more confident tone than usual.

She squinted her eyes, then smiled. "Definitely not the answer I was expecting, do I not seem interesting to you?" Bubbles added with a small giggle.

"Well to be fair, this is the first class we've ever had together, and you are Bubbles Sinclair." Boomer replied.

"And just what do mean by that?" She said in a slightly baffled tone.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, everyone thinks of me as the freak who never talks to anyone, so why would you even want to associate with me?" Boomer replied with honesty.

She smiled, not her popular, can get away with anything smile; a smile that seemed genuine. The bell then rang and Ms. Handrick started talking. "Just for the record, I never thought of you as a freak, sometimes I wish I could keep to myself too." Bubbles said in a hushed tone, and then turned around to face the front.

"Now class," Ms. Handrick started explaining the assignment, "I know it's only Wednesday, but it's time for the first assignment! It will be due on Monday, and I would just like a short little poem, it doesn't have to rhyme but it has to relate to you in some way. You can be sarcastic, angry, you can even speak in third person about something or someone, it's completely up to you! The only thing it, your last two to three words must completely explain the tone of it all. Now get to work!" she finished explaining and went back to her desk.

The room started working; from not talking to people for multiple years, Boomer had gotten pretty good a reading people. He obviously didn't know their actual stories, but he could get a decent idea just from observing. He could already tell that Melissa would probably write about her friend that took her own life last year, he knew this by the way her eyes were glistening and the way she was clenching her mouth. He could tell that Andrew, the "most likely to break down" would probably write about that. He was writing slowly, looking around the room, making eye contact with every person that looked at him.

Guaranteed, he could see Bubbles' face right now, but even when he could he still couldn't figure her out. He would spend lengthy amounts of time wondering what she was all about. Since they had actually spoken now, he figured he'd at least get an idea.

"Hey," Boomer said in a hushed tone and poked Bubbles' shoulder. She peeked over her shoulder, smiled and raised an eye brow. "What are you writing about?" he asked.

"My mom, or my family, how it was really." she replied. Her smile faded and she looked down at the floor. _She looks really sad, I didn't really know much about her family. We went to different middle schools, so anything before freshman year I really didn't know. All I knew is that she lived with her dad. _

"I didn't know your parents were divorced, that's rough." Boomer said in attempt to sympathize with her.

She gave him a quizzical look and then said, "My parents aren't divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought that you lived with only your dad." Boomer replied apologetically.

"I do only live with my dad." She responded, "My mom died about five years ago." Then she turned around.

_Way to fucking go Boomer. You just pissed her off and were completely insensitive about it. _"I'm sorry, I didn't know. You can talk to me sometime if you like." Boomer said. She didn't respond.

The period continued agonizingly slowly. The bell then rang. Bubbles picked up her stuff quickly, then placed a piece of paper on his desk. It read: Call me whenever and then had her number.

_What just happened?_

—-

**2:44 p.m. Townsville High (8th Period)**

"You got her fucking number?" Butch said in complete excitement. "This is a huge step! Like a really big step! You should ask her to hang out!"

"Why the hell is he so excited?" Buttercup questioned the group.

"I have no idea." Brick said, "How did you even get her number exactly?" he asked

"Well we were talking and then I didn't know her mom died, she got pissed, I apologized, and then she just gave me her number I mean I really don't know." Boomer replied.

"Wait, you didn't know her mom died? You really go out of your way to not talk to people." Blossom added to the conversation.

"No I didn't okay? I felt like such a dick for not knowing though." Boomer said while putting his head on his desk.

"So do you wanna know?" Brick then asked him. He received a confused look from Boomer. "Do you wanna how her mom died?" Brick clarified.

"I guess I should catch up on my Bubbles trivia so that I don't offend her everyday." Boomer confirmed.

"Overdose about, I want to say like five years ago. Painkillers." Brick stated.

"That sounds terrible, was she depressed?" Boomer asked in curiosity.

"No actually, they were the perfect family. Everyone thinks that she did it to get rid of a migraine that she supposedly had that day. Bubbles found her though." Brick finished.

"What? She found her?" Boomer asked in shock.

"Yeah," Buttercup chimed in, "I remember her not coming to school for like two months."

"Well thanks guys, now I feel like the biggest dick in the fucking school." Boomer said, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Getting off this happy topic, how were you treated today Boomer?" Blossom asked while bringing out the video camera to start filming.

"I guess it was fine, more people talked to me that's for sure." Boomer replied.

"And is it possible that you got the phone number of one Bubbles Sinclair?" Blossom asked.

"It is very possible, but she is definitely not what I expected. She's kind of way more intimidating than I thought she would be, but way more down to earth now that I've actually talked to her." Boomer replied.

Blossom smiled and closed the camera. "That was actually really cute." she said with a large smile.

"So Boomer," Butch interjected, "Tomorrow you are flying solo. No walking in with me or Brick. You need to walk onto the steps all on your own."

"Great," Boomer replied, "Absolutely perfect."

—-

**So sorry that this chapter isn't as top notch as I led it up to be. But I've just been really busy with school and stuff and I just want to give you guys something! Next chapter will be better I promise! Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


End file.
